Wanted
by YuraSwaying
Summary: Voca Academy, sekolah yang elite dan mewah, tapi konon dihantui. Kagami Rin, penyuka sesuatu horror dan mistis tahu itu. Dia bertemu dengan seorang murid transfer yang bisa melihat, ngomong, dan merasakan hantu. Bersama Len dan keempat temannya, Rin harus mencari tahu kenapa para hantu tidak mau meninggalkan VA. Bisakah mereka mengatasi intensitas dan horror di VA?


**Hei...umm...namaku disini itu Ayya, dan OC ku yang bernama Yumi (sebagai sosok lain rekan partner Ayya). Cerita ini bertema Misteri + Horror + Romance. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Rin P.O.V

"Eh, katanya ada murid pindahan loh".

"Ara ara, muridnya cowok atau cewek?".

"Katanya sih cowok, dan katanya dia itu shota loh!".

"Wah, bagus dong! Bisa kita cosplay-in!".

"Masalahnya, orangnya agak cuek gimana gituh!".

"Wah! Makin ada sensasi cool-nya dong!".

"Kalo menurutmu gimana Rin?".

Aku hanya menatap kearahku wajah temanku, Nakajima Gumi dan Hatsune Miku dengan pandangan bengong.

"Eh, tadi Gumi dan Miku nanya apa?". Gumi facepalm dan mengacak rambutku.

"Ampun deh Rin, makanya jangan bengong terus! Entar kerasukan loh! Anyway, tadi aku mau nanya tentang-"

"TETT...TETT...TETT...".

Miku mengerang kesal. Dia dengan wajah masam duduk disebelahku. Sementara Gumi duduk didepanku.

Namaku Kagami Rin. Seorang perempuan penyuka cerita horror dan sesuatu yang mistis. Aku mempunyai rambut pirang sebahu, poni dijepit, pita putih besar. Dan sepasang mata biru. Dan jangan lupa, aku selalu mengganti kata 'aku' dan 'kamu' dengan nama.

Aku sekolah di Voca Academy. Sebuah sekolah yang katanya elite dan mewah, tapi punya rahasia besar yang (seharusnya) tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi, karena aku seseorang yang pantang menyerah, aku mencari-cari sampe 3 tahun.

Ternyata, 2 angkatan sebelum angkatanku, yaitu angkatan 12, ada kasus bunuh diri disekolah ini. Seorang perempuan yang bisa dibilang juga agak aneh. Lalu mulai muncul banyak pembunuhan lagi, dengan total 12. Dan mungkin akan muncul lebih banyak. Juga, mayat 12 anak itu tidak pernah ditemukan.

Konon, katanya arwah itu masih harus mencari sesuatu. Karena, mereka mati, dan tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang, mereka tidak bisa meminta pertolongan. Mereka tidak bisa pergi ke alam akhir, akhirnya mereka terkurung disekolah ini.

Yah...walaupun mereka kayaknya tidak berniat jahat kepada murid-murid, sepertinya mereka tidak sengaja menakuti mereka.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan teman baru kalian, Kagamine Len. Len adalah anak pindahan beasiswa. Jadi, tolong kalian bersikap baik kepadanya ya".

Mataku menyorot kearah anak berambut pirang yang dikuncir ponytail kecil itu. Matanya yang berwarna sama sepertiku terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli saat para perempuan lainnya sudah tiba-tiba mulai keluar lope-lope di mata mereka.

"Len, sekarang tolong duduk dibelakang Hatsune dan Kagami. Yang dipanggil tolong mengangkat tangan". Miku segera mengangkat tangannya dengan ceria. Anak itu berjalan hingga sampai di dua bangku kosong dibelakang mejaku dan Miku.

"Eh, Rin. Cowoknya lucu juga ya!". Aku hanya mengangguk. Toh, memang betul kok. Dia wajahnya imut-imut kayak perempuan. Itu yang Miku maksud, kan?

"Iya ya...wajahnya imut. Kayak perempuan". Gumi menengok kebelakang.

"Bukan Rin...! Maksud Miku itu wajahnya ca-"

"Ehem". Aku menengok kearah suara tersebut. Terlihat Kiyo-sensei yang sedang menatap kearah aku, Gumi, dan Miku.

"Sepertinya Kagami, Nakajima, dan Hatsune ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, bukan begitu? Tolong silahkan maju ke de-"

"Kyaaaaa!".

Aku berdiri.

"Ayo, Rin!".

Gumi dan Miku menarik lenganku kearah tempat teriakan tadi. Padahal aku hanya ingin duduk.

"Permisi!"

"Minggir!"

Kita (akhirnya) berhasil masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut ungu dikuncir pigtails, memakai seragam sekolah ini, dan jaket. Pisau menancap di dadanya, darah mengucur dari mulut, mata, dan dadanya. Jari-jarinya sepertinya dipotong. Matanya tertutup, dan anehnya, dia terlihat bahagia atau damai. Di tangannya terdapat kertas.

Aku berjalan kearah mayatnya tapi ditahan oleh seseorang disebelahku. Aku tahu bukan Gumi atau Miku yang menarik karena sekarang mereka sedang sibuk bergosip dibelakang dalam kerumunan. Aku menengok kesebelah kiriku, untuk menemukan Kagamine-san yang sedang menahanku.

"Eh, Kagamine-san. Bisa lepaskan, tidak?". Kagamine-san melepaskan tanganku. Tapi tetap tidak memperbolehkanku jalan lebih dekat.

"Arwah gadis itu masih melayang, jadi jangan dekat-dekat. Dia bisa saja merasukimu". Aku merinding mendengar kata-katanya yang menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana Kagamine-san tahu?".

"Karena aku bisa melihatnya. Walaupun mayatnya terlihat damai, sebenarnya dia sedang menangis sekarang. Dan, tolong panggil saja aku Len". Aku hanya mengangguk. Tragis juga ya ternyata?

"Kalo gituh, Len panggil Rin, Rin aja ya! Rin enggak suka yang terlalu formal". Len hanya mengangguk.

"Dan Rin, jangan kosongkan pikiranmu. Hantu bisa masuk ke dalam orang yang sedang bengong atau tidak memikirkan apa-apa".

Aku mengangguk lagi.

Orenji, orenji, orenji, orenji, orenji, orenji, orenji rasanya manis, aku sangat suka. Orenji, orenji.

"Rin, kau bisa berhenti menyanyikan lagu tentang orenji itu sekarang".

Aku menengok kearah Len.

"Memang kenapa?". Len menunjuk kearah seorang perempuan berambut ungu yang tengah pingsan dilantai. Matanya yang seharusnya ada pupil warna ungunya menjadi putih bersih.

"Lihat? Anak itu sudah dirasuki oleh arwah itu". Aku mengangguk.

Perempuan itu berdiri, dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya ke laki-laki disebelahnya. Dia kelihatan bingung dan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ara? Tidak ada?". Perempuan itu mengumpat kesal dan tiba-tiba menangis. Orang-orang yang melihatnya (termasuk aku) langsung mundur kebelakang.

Aku berbisik, "Nee, Len. Anak itu kenapa?".

"Arwah orang itu pasti sedang mencari seseorang. Karena tidak dapat menemukannya, jadi dia sedih. Menurutku sih...dia masih harus mencari, karena itulah dia tidak bisa pergi dari sekolah". Jawab Len balik, juga dengan bisikan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bantuin aja!". Len menggeleng.

"Kita tunggu dulu sebentar...lihat reaksinya". Perempuan itu berdiri dan berjalan kearahku dan Len.

"Tolong...aku sudah mendengar percakapan kalian...tolong bantu aku...".

"Kami bisa saja membantumu, tapi kau harus meninggalkan perempuan ini dulu, lalu kita bicara". Perempuan itu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai.

"Dan sekarang tolong nampakkan dirimu sendiri". Seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan mayat itu melihat kearahku dan Len dengan mata penuh kesedihan. Saat itulah aku sadar, ada darah mengucur dari mata kirinya yang kosong. Para murid ada yang berteriak dan ada pun yang pingsan.

"Namamu...Yuzuki Yukari, kan?". Perempuan yang dipanggil Yukari itu mengangguk, lalu melihat kearah Len.

"Yap, dan panggil saja aku Yukari. Aku tahu, kamu adiknya Kagamine Lenka, kan?". Len terlihat sedih pertamanya lalu mengangguk. Yukari tersenyum.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan kakakmu. Bahkan, kalian berdua sama-sama punya sixth sense, kan?". Lagi, Len mengangguk. Semua murid menganga. Yukari melihat kearahku.

"Dan kau...adik dari Kagami Rinto, ya?". Aku mengangguk mantap. Yukari hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan kakakmu. Ceria, selalu menyebut nama sebagai ganti aku dan kamu". Aku hanya mengangguk. Toh, betul kok.

"Jadi... Bolehkah aku minta bantuan kepada kalian berdua?". Aku dan Len mengangguk pelan. Yukari melayang kearahku dan Len lalu menarik tangan kiriku dan tangan kanan Len.

"Tolong! Cari mata kiriku dan jari-jariku! Aku tidak bisa masuk ke alam akhir sampai semua bagian tubuhku lengkap! Dan waktuku tinggal sedikit sebelum arwahku akan dimusnahkan secara permanen. Jadi tolonglah! Aku tidak terlalu bisa membantumu, tapi clue pertamanya ada di kertas itu. Jika kalian mempunyai teman lain yang bisa dipercaya, tolong minta bantuan mereka". Arwah Yukari tiba-tiba menghilang.

Aku berjalan kearah mayat Yukari dan mengambil kertas dari tangannya. Ngomong-ngomong, katanya kita harus mencari orang lain? Oh ya! Gumi itu orang yang katanya bisa mencium hantu, Miku mempunyai saudara yang katanya indigo, karena itulah dia juga bisa agak merasakan aura.

"Len! Len! Rin tau! Gimana kalo kita panggil temen Rin aja! Itu, Nakajima Gumi dan Hatsune Miku! Mungkin mereka bisa bantu!". Len terlihat berpikir keras, lalu mengangguk.

"Yasudah, lagipula aku juga punya teman-teman yang mungkin bisa membantu". Aku menarik lengan baju Len dan berjalan menghampiri Gumi dan Miku.

"Nee, nee Gumi, Miku! Rin dan Len memerlukan bantuan kalian!". Gumi dan Miku pertamanya terlihat bingung, lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu, Rin. Ada apa?". Tanya Gumi.

"Begini, Rin dan Len disuruh mencari mata dan jari-jari Yukari-san! Nah, katanya kalo punya teman yang bisa bantu, tolong bantuin. Gumi kan bisa nyium, dan Miku bisa melihat bayangan, kan?". Mereka mengangguk.

"Karena udah dapet temenmu, sekarang cari temen-temenku dulu. Mereka enggak jauh kok".

"Len tahu dari mana?". Miku dan Gumi pun mulai senyum-senyum enggak jelas.

"Cieee...Rin, panggil Kagamine-kun pake namanya depannya...". Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Heh, orang Len sendiri yang minta Rin begitu. Kalian juga boleh kok". Gumi dan Miku sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Rin.

'Anak ini terlalu polos'

"Ayo cepat. Waktu Yukari hanya 3 hari lagi". Aku, Gumi, dan Miku mengikuti Len dari belakang. Dia berhenti di kelas 10-B, kelas tetanggaku. Len masuk kedalam kelas itu dengan santai. Sebenarnya, kelasku dan kelas 10-B itu rival, jadi tidak terlalu akur.

"Yo, Gumiya, Kaito". Len berjalan kearah seorang laki-laki berambut hijau seperti Gumi, dan seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan syal.

"Oh, Len! Akhirnya kamu pindah juga kesini!". Laki-laki berambut biru itu memeluk Len erat.

"Iya iya terserahlah. Nah, masalahnya nih. Aku tahu kalo Gumiya bisa meraba dan mencium dan Kaito bisa mendengar gerak-gerak ya kan?". Kedua laki-laki itu berpandangan lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyelidiki pencarian ini. Maukah kalian?". Laki-laki beraambut hijau itu dengan pelan mengangguk, dan si rambut biru dengan mantap mengangguk.

"Tapi, pertama, perkenalkan dulu dong orang-orang dibelakangmu itu".

"Watashi wa Kagami Rin desu, Rin saja tidak apa-apa. Dibelakang Rin ada teman Rin, Nakajima Megumi atau Gumi, dan Hatsune Miku, atau Miku, kalian?". Tanyaku.

"Watashi wa Shion Kaito desu dan si genius disebelahku ini Megpoid Gumiya. Panggil saja Kaito dan Gumiya. Kalian dari kelas...10-C, bukan?". Aku mengangguk. Kukira, anak kelas 10-B lebih kejam daripada ini, itu sih yang anak lain bilang.

"Kalo gituh, karena udah pada saling tahu, langsung mulai aja gimana?". Kami semua mengangguk. Aku membuka kertas dari mayat Yukari lalu membaca isi kertas itu.

_"Jika kalian membaca surat ini, berarti kalian adalah orang yang kubenci. Untuk menemukan mata Yukari, temukan tempat yang paling sepi disekolah. Untuk menemukan jari-jari indah Yukari, temukan saudara sepupunya. Jika tidak, maka aku akan membuat siswa menjadi mayat lebih banyak._

_Sweet Axe,_

_Dy Al Ov U"_

Aku merinding. Orang ini mungkin memang sudah gila. Tapi, sepertinya orang ini memang ingin sekali kami memainkan permainannya. Aku melihat kearah yang lain dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang kita tunggu?"

TO BE CONTINUED~

**Hai...maaf jika update Perfect-nya terlalu slow! Lagi banyak TO nih #alasan. Hehe, yang penting PLEASE! Like and Review!**

**Dari,**

**Little Girl 02**


End file.
